User talk:Pizwat
Hello, and welcome to my talk page. Be nice or else you die! Train of Welfare I am going to be on Mysims fanon more and Potter too!Autumm 15:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Counseling Services Center that would be great! Is there like anything you need to know to make it? from: user:luckyducky color: pink color2: purple textcolor:white image: (if possible) a pic of Lyndsay the last two i don't know what they are. What is a sig? and what do you mean by time? Luckyducky 00:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) \m/ thank you very much Luckyducky 01:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Um...Hi Um...Hi my name is Vanessa have you meet my cousin Autumm? Autumm told me alot about you here whats she told me Your favorite characater:Ray You make alot things for her :your Amazing!!! You like Spooky and hate studious like her and me! there alot more. I hope we can be friends Vanessa Would you like to be friends?Vanessa Belle 16:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Can have pic of your sim to put in my buddy list Torrent Waves Friendly Friends }} Tacos }} the ones with the flat bottom break more. i mean, your mouth has to be HUGE in order to even eat it}} EXACTLY!! so why did they bother with soft tacos when there are burritos!!? maybe someone wanted the credit and money for the useless invention like that kid on the commercial who invented the flat bottom shell... and they were all partyin and carrying the kid around like he's a flippin' hero.}} Are you even on the Tdi camps wiki and in the Caamp Casting call, if you are on the wiki, what is your user name?- Natedog14 Go to google and type in tdi camps wiki and it is the firstchoce and go to casting calland edit these guesses Under nates guesses challenge two' Snooki- Sadie Jenni " JWOW"- Heather Sammi- Izzy Deena- Courtney Vinny- Duncan Mike "The situation"- Geoff Ronnie- Owen }} Why not?- Natedog14 Can you please do it it is just a favor!- Natedog14 (smirk) I am not rude. I am just having fun. MorcuHeir52 22:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 22:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. I am very sure they already know. But I am not being rude. MorcuHeir52 22:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 22:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) }} Mj: okay......}} sometimes...... Me: do you think she's cool? Mj: i dunno... Me: do you like adam lambert? MJ: are you ok, pinky? Me: NO!!! wait, um, i mean, yah. what? do i look UN- ok? Mj: .... i'm...gonna go hang out with elvis...if that's ok...*walks away* Me: i just creeped Mj out..... I RULE!!! }} is she gone? Elvis: um... i dunno... Me: i found you, PAL! MJ: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Elvis: You leave him alone!!! Me: what did i do? Jesus: *freaks out kung-fu style* Me: ooooooooooooooooow!! AW MAN!!! see where being nice gets ya!? Bill Cosby: BOOOOGAAAA!! Jesus: AAHH!! oh my dad!! you scared me to life!! Bill Cosby: sorry Me: }} aren't you happy i wanna be your frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnd????? Mj: Me: Mj: i thought so.... }} Me: }} TACOS!!! Hello person who looks like she likes TACOS!!!! well HI!! Did you know that MySims are based ON REAL PEOPLE!!!!! Raven IS BASED ON MEEEEEE!!!! Mysterygirl 01:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Me: }} }} MJ: Me: You want me to leave you alone, huh? MJ: of course not!! why would you think that, Pinkydarn? Me: you look like you wanna kill me... MJ: kill you? HAHAHA!!! why would i wanna kill YOU!!?? ur already dead!! Me: oh yeah... wait.... how did i die again? didn't the universe explode or something? MJ: tacos. i think it had something to do with tacos...}} MJ: he-he!!! OW!! }} Arabic Totodiles Template:Funnytitlehere Complicated by Avril Lavigne = Amazing song! Me: wut?}} Tacos!! }} MJ: }} }} }} Me: }}